


欲念之火

by Lokiiii



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokiiii/pseuds/Lokiiii
Summary: 灿衡到了发情期，tei决定好好安慰他





	欲念之火

tei早上是被热醒的。  
身边的人不知什么时候像只八爪鱼一样紧紧贴在自己身上，皮肤滚烫。  
灿衡身边的被子已经全被踢开了，只露出穿着白色短袖的身体和光裸的双腿，此刻都依附在tei的怀抱中，像是要从他那边汲取一点冰凉的温度。  
感觉得到灿衡的体温有些不正常，tei急忙抚了抚他的后背，把他唤醒，“灿衡，你身上怎么这么烫。”  
灿衡迷糊地睁开眼，开口声音都灼热得有些干涩，“不知道……镐京啊，我好热……”  
tei搂着他坐起身来，打开台灯去看放在床头柜上的日历，果不其然这前后几天都被用红笔打上了圈圈。  
他叹了口气，用捎凉的手背贴上灿衡的额头，“你发情期到了。”

早上还没吃饭，就这样拉着自家omega开始度过发情期肯定是不行的。  
本着做什么都不能不吃饭的心理，tei把快化成一滩猫饼的灿衡从床上抠起来，强行换了身干净的衣服，半搂半抱地把他带到客厅的餐桌上坐下，安顿好后自己去了厨房做早餐。  
灿衡只觉得身体内部像是在沸腾一样，一种奇异的酸软感由内而外地扩散开来，他趴在餐桌上脸贴着桌面，触及冰凉的木料时浑身舒服得发抖。  
他情不自禁地收缩了一下身后那个隐秘的穴口，感觉到有一股湿热的液体顺着涌了出来。  
tei端着早餐出来时灿衡已经坐都坐不直了，脸颊烧得通红，那双常含笑意的眼眸里此刻全是泪水，湿漉漉的，让他很想一把搂住不管不顾地亲吻下去。  
但是还不行。灿衡的发情期通常要有五到七天，在这期间他一刻也不想从自己身上离开，两个人胡天胡地地颠鸾倒凤，一点进食的时间都没有。  
tei释放出一股温柔的不强烈的信息素去抚慰灿衡，好歹把他翻涌的欲火给抚平了一些，哄着他喝了牛奶又吃了面包后，才把灿衡抱回到床上。

仰面躺倒在柔软床垫上的灿衡已经被不受控制的信息素折磨得快要疯了。  
他胡乱扯下身上的衣服，随手甩到床下，伸手就要tei来抱。  
tei也忙着脱衣服，被灿衡的信息素一激，他也有些忍不住了，但至少比灿衡要好一些。  
灿衡已经控制不住自己的行为，甜腻的快感和对tei阴茎的欲望沿着脊椎一路向上，在下丘脑炸开一朵烟花。  
他对着tei抱住自己的大腿，露出身后那个已然湿润的穴口，微微有些羞涩地向自己的alpha发出邀请。  
“镐京啊……啊嗯……”  
虽然自己的欲望涨到发痛，但他并没有提枪就上，而是先伸出两指给灿衡扩张。  
其实发情期的omega全身上下都做好了交合的准备，即使不扩张也不会伤害到他。  
但灿衡娇气又矜贵，tei不想冒一点点会让他受伤的风险。  
探进甬道，一股黏溺的体液顺着收缩的动作流了出来，穴肉饥渴地包裹住tei的手指，一丝一毫也不想让他离开。  
抽插了两下，灿衡就受不住地咬住自己的手背，连大腿也顾不上抱了。  
太舒服了。他想。tei的手指让自己好快乐。  
但是这远远不够，他还想要更大更火热的东西进来，完全填满自己的小穴，撑涨到没有一丝空隙才行。  
他难耐地仰起脖颈，随后被tei一口衔住了那个脆弱的器官。  
tei在舔自己的喉结。他想。  
他不由得吞了一下口水，秾丽的信息素从后颈飘散出去，和tei的融合在了一起。

“灿衡，我要进来了。”  
tei俯下身将灿衡的大腿扛到肩膀上，轻柔地舔吻他湿润而殷红的嘴唇，坚定不容拒绝地把自己的阴茎一寸一寸楔进那个只属于自己的甬道。  
“啊……”灿衡激动地回抱住tei的脖颈，这个姿势让他进得好深，几乎快要顶到最深处的生殖腔。  
有点疼，但是大部分都是快乐的。  
“镐京啊……镐京……啊啊啊……”  
灿衡长发完全披散，甫一离开tei的嘴唇就按捺不住地啜泣起来。  
omega的穴道生来就是为了取乐的，又何况灿衡的阴茎不管是从大小还是硬度上都和自己无比契合。  
tei频率不快，但每一下都很深，贴着最里面最能让灿衡快乐的地方磨蹭，没抽插几下灿衡就夹紧了穴道到达了高潮。  
第一次射出来之后，灿衡的小腹微微抽搐，阴茎半软，但没过多久又被tei操得硬了起来，前端吐露出透明的粘液，跟着耸动的频率一点一点地甩到了自己的肚脐上。  
似是觉得大腿被折叠的姿势很辛苦，灿衡难耐地拍了拍tei的后背，示意换个姿势。  
tei急忙把他的大腿放下来换成环在自己腰间的样子，本来他是想先把阴茎抽出来换的，可一有离开的趋势，灿衡就不管不顾地黏了过来，没办法只好就着这样操到深处的样子，小心翼翼地搬动着他的双腿。  
腿一放下来，灿衡就紧紧地用双腿环在他的腰间，像只捕捉到猎物的水母一样不肯放手，整个人都贴在tei的胸前。  
tei搂住他的后脑勺把他紧紧抱在怀里，一边动一边不停地亲吻着灿衡的头顶。  
“觉得舒服吗？嗯？”  
alpha在发情期的唯一职责就是好好抚慰自己的omega，陪伴他度过一个充实又快乐的发情期，因此万事都以灿衡的感受为先。  
灿衡从鼻尖发出一个像猫被撸下巴一般的甜腻声音，仰起头去吻tei的下巴，催促他快来亲自己。  
tei自然是照办的，他伸出舌尖与灿衡的交缠到一起，舔吻他嘴唇里的每一寸甜蜜的空隙。  
此时作为歌手的优秀肺活量就起了关键的作用，接吻几分钟完全不在话下。  
可灿衡就受不住了，在一起六七年，他至今没学会怎么在接吻时换气，不过半分钟就觉得快喘不上气了，捶着tei的胸口示意他赶紧把自己放开。  
一向宠他的tei没有照办，他只是离开了一瞬，又再次含住了怀中人的舌尖，下身也没有闲着，而是更加用力地向里面操去。  
本来要高潮几次才会露出缝隙的生殖腔可能是被他的诚意打动，竟然隐隐有张开的趋势。  
身后沿着脊椎传来酸软甜腻近乎灭顶的快感，混合着快要窒息的感觉，灿衡只觉得小腹一酸，像是失禁一般，他第二次的精液是从马眼里像流水一般流出来的。  
还没射几次颜色就有些透明了，又好像和精液不太一样，灿衡发出一声无意识的哭叫，轻轻咬住tei的舌尖，后穴里像发大水一般汹涌而出一股体液，和他的信息素是一样的气味。  
“小猫，你好像潮吹了。”  
tei在灿衡的耳边呼了一口气，激起他的一阵战栗。  
这一次的高潮的确不似往常，光是时间都要长很多。几分钟过去了，灿衡还在灭顶快感的余韵的喘不过起来。  
“好像……快看见上帝了……”  
他胡乱比喻着，手脚发软没了力气，任由tei随意搂抱着继续操干。  
tei听了哑然失笑，家鸟怎么那么可爱。  
完全爱不够。

汹涌高潮过后，甬道一下子松软下来，那个平常不会开放的生殖腔口终于含羞露怯地软软包裹住tei的阴茎前端，邀请他继续向更深的地方挺进。  
操进生殖腔里时，灿衡全身都绷紧了，那里是全身最敏感的地方，一点点细微的摩擦都会让他浑身酸软，更别说用硕大的阴茎直接操进去了。  
他长大了嘴，说不出话来，只能跟着男人一点一点进入的动作，发出无意识地喟叹。  
“被填满了……”他叹息着，用脸颊去蹭tei的手掌心，甚至伸出舌尖在上面留下一道道湿漉漉的痕迹。  
“我要开始动咯？”  
知道操这个地方会让灿衡控制不住地连续高潮好几次，tei在开始之前贴心的发出了预警。  
“快来……嗯啊……”  
他手脚并用地巴在tei身上，甚至去咬他的侧颈。  
太深了。感觉像是会被捅穿一样。  
快感过于强烈，灿衡的意识开始有些模糊，直到感受到tei往里重重的一顶，穴口被什么开始涨大的东西卡住了，才回过神来。  
“我快射了……灿衡想一起再来一次吗？”  
tei用舌尖把灿衡眼角滚落的泪珠一一舔尽，两人就着这个紧紧贴合在一起的姿势，tei把自己的精液尽数射进了灿衡的最深处。  
被冰凉的精液一激，灿衡难耐地蜷起脚趾，跟着他一起射了出来。  
alpha高潮之后阴茎底部会膨大成结，直到让omega充分体会他的精液之后，至少半小时，才会慢慢地消退。  
灿衡的第一批发情热已经被tei给抚慰下来了，等到这个结消失，他们才能开始第二次。  
懒洋洋地，灿衡趴在tei的肩头，微卷的长发披散下来，拢住两人的脸。  
“镐京啊……我好舒服……”  
tei搂住他的侧脸，在额角印下一个吻，“那么想吃点东西吗？”  
“这种时候不要说这么煞风景的话题啊……你真的是猪……”

接下来的几天，两人都是在床上度过的，只是偶尔的间隙，tei会让灿衡吃一点omega发情时专用的营养剂，以免他发情期一结束就被送进医院。  
tei自己在发情期结束的当天晚上，煮了四包（你懂的）泡面，被腰疼站不直的灿衡戳着额头骂你是猪吗。  
不过，那是后话了。

end


End file.
